This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is not uncommon for the exterior surface of the humeral head to be damaged or defective. Conventionally, a variety of humeral head resurfacing implants exist for repairing humeral head surfaces. While conventional humeral head resurfacing implants are suitable for their intended uses, such implants are subject to improvement.
Conventional humeral implants fail to accommodate patients having inadequate skeletal structure needed during a revision procedure.
Specifically, conventional implants do not permit articulation between the implant and the concave undersurface of the coracoacromial arch of the scapula, the coracoacromial arch being a structural component of the shoulder comprising the coracoacromial ligament, coracoid process, and acromion. Thus, there is a need for a humeral implant that permits revision of the articulation surface to allow proper articulation dynamics.